


Selfies

by Mhoram



Series: Bonding [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering selfies, Ivan starts taking them whenever and wherever he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

"This is indeed a most ingenious invention Sir Tyler."

 

Ivan angled the phone camera and snapped another photo.

 

Tyler smiled "Don't mention it Ivan."

 

He came around Ivan to help.

 

"Now if you want to snap a photo of yourself, you just have to turn the camera around."

 

Ivan did as instructed, his face full of wonder and excitement.

 

Tyler pressed down on the camera taking the picture.

 

Ivan glanced down at the picture, his eyes focused on the image.

 

Tyler looked down at the selfie. It was the two of them together, Ivan staring forward in surprise, Tyler smiling.

 

"You can take video too."

 

Ivan stared at him in confusion.

 

"Here let me show you."

 

Tyler pulled out his own phone and hit the record button.

 

He filmed Ivan for a bit before ending the recording, he showed it to Ivan.

 

Ivan stared in shock at the recording.

 

"What sorcery is this?"

 

Tyler chuckled "No sorcery just technology."

 

After a while, Tyler left Ivan to his own devices. He had been serving food to customer's when Ivan came up to him.

 

"Look Sir Tyler"

 

Ivan was jumping up and down gesturing to his phone. A look of absolute delight on his face, Tyler couldn't help but smile too. Seeing Ivan this happy, gave him a warm feeling inside. Tyler glanced down at the phone, he scrolled through each one, there had been several of Ivan posing his sword outstretched, a few of Ivan and Koda, also some of Tyler as well.

 

"These are great, Ivan but maybe you should get back to work."

 

"I apologize in my haste, I had forgotten my duties." he gave Tyler a quick bow before going off to work.

 

Tyler's eyes couldn't help but follow him as he returned back to the grill. It had taken him a moment to realize he still held the tray in his hands. He placed it down at the table before heading off to retrieve more orders 


End file.
